Your Dirty Little Secret
by kyouko68
Summary: Ukai Keishin discovered a secret about Takeda that no one else knows about. Just a little headcanon I made a fic of! Perhaps I will continue


**Here's a fic I just through together! Sorry about any grammar issues but here you go!**

**Your dirty little secret**

It was a Saturday night and I was bored out of my mind. I should be exhausted after coaching the team all day, but I was wide awake. I grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and went into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop.

I usually didn't like to waste time on the internet, but on some occasions I like to have updates on local sports, mostly volleyball.  
I spent about a few minutes messing around on the internet before I got bored of it. I pondered on whether I should watch porn or not. I'm a grown man so I tend to use that as an excuse whenever I feel a little guilty about it. Besides, it's been a while since I rubbed one out.  
_God, I need a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend for that matter._ I thought. Speaking of which, I think that maybe I'll watch gay porn today.

It's actually pretty rare for me to do this but, whatever.  
"Man, why do porn sites always look so sketchy..." I muttered to myself as I took the last swig of beer then crushed the can in my hand. I tossed it at the trash, not caring if it made it or not. My small apartment wasn't the cleanest but I didn't care. I rarely had people over anyway.  
I sniffed through the videos trying to find one that didn't look completely gross or too long.  
I finally watched a few videos that weren't bad. I didn't particularly care much for gay porn, it got me going anyway. I usually wouldn't start touching myself until I get really into it.  
I clicked a video that was pretty long, like about 30 minutes. I figured I could just fast forward until they get to the good parts.

When started the video, it showed a young man with dark curly hair sitting on a couch. He was very petite and had a small build. He looked young enough to be underage for this type of video.  
I was about to fast forward, but something caught my attention. The young man looked awfully familiar. When he spoke I listened carefully to confirm my suspicion. He talked to the person holding the camera. He asked him what his name was and the young man answered.  
"I'm Ittetsu." He said almost shyly. My jaw dropped. I knew he looked familiar! I covered up my mouth and whispered "Oh my god."  
I missed the rest of what they were talking about as I was in shock. I paused the video, trying to decide whether to watch it or not. I looked around as if I was being watched. "Fuck it." I said to myself as I started the video back up.

I couldn't believe that this is actually sensei! I watched as a much taller man walked into view and began feeling him up.  
I watched as eventually sensei's clothes were being removed and the other man kissed and rubbed at his chest. Soft sounds were escaping Takeda's lips from the eager touches.  
I felt so wrong as I watched his pants and boxers came off so quickly, exposing his genitals. I couldn't look away.  
Takeda got on his knees in front of the other naked man and began stroking him with a sensual smile on his face. He began to suck it immediately without hesitation as if he's done it so many times before. Takeda occasionally stared at the camera lustfully.  
I felt the tightness in the front of my pants. I can't fucking believe I'm getting turned on by this.

I was still a little skeptical that it this is actually sensei. He wasn't wearing glasses for one thing. He also looked way younger. When the camera zoomed in on his behind I could see a small tattoo of a butterfly on his lower back. Sensei doesn't have any tattoos...well at least I think he doesn't. I've never actually seen his bare backside before.  
Takeda was now on his hands and knees across the couch he sat on before. Lube coated fingers were entering him from behind. He soon had the other man's dick enter him. Sensei's moans were heard as he was already being roughly fucked.  
I shamefully turned up the volume on my laptop. I could already hear skin slapping and Takeda's back arching from the pleasure.  
The pressure in my pants was now unbearable. I began to rub my crotch a little. I cannot believe this. I feel a little ashamed. Just a little.

I never knew how flexible sensei was. His body is so perfect, with his fair skin and perfectly round ass. Takeda was shown being fucked in many positions. I almost lost it at when he was bouncing on the other guy's dick while facing away from him. His knees were then lifted and was now being roughly thrust into.  
My erection was already in my hand as I watched. The moans he made was also very hot. I could already feel myself nearing my climax.  
I came like a little more than half way through the video. It was then felt a wash of shame come over me. I immediately exited out and closed my computer. "Fuck..." I sighed with exhaustion.  
Many questions filled my mind. Should I asked him about it? What if that wasn't even him? I have to know, damn it! I picked up my cell phone, considering calling him. I put it back down quickly.

"I'll ask him on Monday when I see him again...maybe. This was all too stressful. Maybe I'm just drunk. I can't think straight right now.  
I cleaned myself up a little then soon fell asleep.

* * *

Monday came around in a flash. I spent the whole day a work thinking about what I was gonna say to him. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up...I don't want to embarrass him. But I really want to know!  
The moment I arrived at the school for volleyball practice my tension was high. I don't think I can look at sensei the same ever again. I'll have to suck it up. Takeda can tell if I'm stressed out about something. I just know he'll bring it up.  
When I got to the gym, most of the team was already there and doing warm up stretches. "Good afternoon, everyone!" I greeted.

"Osu!" They replied. Maybe a little volleyball will get everything off my mind.  
"You all better do some thorough stretches 'cause we're warming up with laps today!" I told them. I heard a few groans from them.  
"Hey, no complaints!" I barked. Club doesn't officially start for another five minutes. I ordered Hinata and Kagayama to bring out the net. Hopefully they can do it without arguing.  
"Good afternoon, team!" I heard the ecstatic voice of sensei enter the gym. I froze. "Good you all haven't started yet. Looks like I'm early today." He said as he walked up to me. He pushed his thick glasses up as he clutched some folders to his chest.  
"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Damn it. Sensei now looked concerned.  
"What's wrong?" Takeda could always read me like a book and it's so annoying sometimes!

"Um...It's time to start now! Let's get to it kids!" I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. At least they were already pretty much done with the net.  
I needed to distract myself, but sensei made it a little difficult. "Ukai-kun, I feel like there's something bothering you." Sensei said as we were watching the kids run around. I didn't answer right away.  
"...I guess." I sighed. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He urged.  
"Not...really." I said stiffly. "...but...can I ask you something?" I said boldly. I cant actually bring myself to tell him my discovery, but I can still uncover my suspicions without him knowing.  
"What is it?" He asked. I finally was able to look at him. His eyes were wide and curious. {So cute.} I thought.

"I was just wondering...do you have any tattoos? I-I'm just curious you know, haha..." I said quickly. Sensei's eyebrows pulled together as he straightened. His expression was a mixture of confusion and alarm.  
"Why do you ask?" He said immediately. Oh god, I hope he's not suspicious of me.  
"I was just thinking about getting one myself!" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. "So...do you?" I asked again more timidly.  
Sensei looked a little skeptical. He visibly swallowed. {I think he's onto me.} I thought.  
"I...have one." He said slowly. I screamed internally. So it's true!  
"Can I see it?" I pushed further. Sensei shook his head vigorously.  
"You don't want to see it, it's in a weird place...it's on my back."  
"What is it of?"  
"Don't judge me but it's a butterfly...I got it when I was a teenager."

I couldn't believe it. Now I definitely know it was him in the video. "Nice..." I said. I hope he doesn't realize that I know now. I've decided that I might bring it up the next time we have drinks together. I wonder if he already guessed that I knew. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him. I guess I just have to wait until this weekend.

* * *

The week went by very slowly to me. I only get to coach pretty much at the end of every day, but it was finally Saturday night.  
During the practice that morning I invited Sensei to go out drinking which is something we often do so it would be weird if I asked him.  
But instead of going out to drink he told me that he had some good wine at his house and offered for us to be there instead. I was all for it, I mean that way I won't have to spend money.

Sensei had a car so we drove there. I don't think I've ever actually been to his home so this will be new. We pulled up to a small house.  
"Sensei, you own a house? Don't you live by yourself?" I questioned.  
"I do, but my home isn't really that big, I mean it's only a one story house." I told me as we got out the car. Sensei was right however, it was pretty small but it was clean and tidy unlike my crummy apartment. "Go ahead, make yourself at home." He said gesturing to his living room couch.  
I sat down while he disappeared into the kitchen. _Okay..._ I thought. _I need to at least get a little buzzed before I'm able to talk about this_.  
Sensei came back into the room holding a few bottles. "Ok, I've got scotch and some pinot noir." He set them down on the table and I rubbed my hands together.

"Wow how western...Perfect! Mind if I smoke in here?" I asked as I was about to take out my pack.  
"Please don't, I like the way my house smells already." Takeda said as he went to get some glasses. I clicked my tongue and put it my pack back in my pocket. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked once he sat down. I inwardly cursed to myself when I remembered that I told him that.  
"Oh yeah, that." I said pretending to be casual. "Let me un-sober up before I start talking about it." I said. Sensei just nodded.  
We talked about the team for a bit and their training regime for next week. We also talked about how we can try to get another joint practice with Nekoma soon.  
But after about two glasses of wine and a small shot of scotch I was feeling the buzz I was looking for.

I took another small shot of scotch then heaved a big sigh. _Here it goes.._ "Sensei..." I said suddenly.  
"Hm?"  
"I don't really know anyway else to say this but...I saw you...in a video...a porn video..." I said finally. Takeda nearly choked on his wine. I coughed for a second trying to recover.  
"Wh-what?!" He breathed. "How do you- I mean, that's not..." he tried to say. His face was turning even more red from more than just the alcohol.  
"I know it was you, Sensei. I just have a lot of questions." I told him. Takeda looked like a deer in head lights, but eventually sighed in defeat.  
"I should have known you found out when you asked me about my tattoo...Yes its true...it was me. B-but that was nearly ten years ago! I was young and reckless!" He said desperately. He looked down solemnly as he tried to explain.

"After I graduated from high school I really wanted to go to college to get my teaching degree. But my family wasn't really financially stable since my older brother was also in college. I-I was so desperate for money I just...did whatever I could..." he trailed off as he figured I understood a to b. I nodded slowly. I guess that would make sense.  
"I see..." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. He must have been in a tough situation for him to resort to acting in pornography. I mean I guess the pay load would be huge after all.  
"Oh Ukai-kun, please don't tell anyone! It would ruin me! I worked really hard to be where I am, I could get fired!" He begged quickly going down on his knees in front of me. I put my hands up dismissively.  
"You don't have to worry Sensei, you know I'd never sell you out like that." I told him. He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Ukai-kun...I'd do anything for you...you just say the word!" Takeda put his hand on my knee. Oh god. I jumped up pitting my hands out again.  
"Whoa, I'm not trying to bribe you here! I honestly don't need any...favors." I said quickly.  
"Right right, of course!" Sensei stood up as well and straightened his tie self consciously. "I mean...aren't you...you know..." he was obviously asking if I was gay.  
"No I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, they're two completely different things." I said firmly. Takeda tilted his head, but then nodded with understanding.  
"Anyway...thank you for keeping quiet about it. I don't know how to thank you enough. I mean I wouldn't even minded if you asked me for..." he flushed with embarrassment. "N-no, never mind! Its nothing!" He said waving his hands frantically.

"Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't mind? Are you saying you wanna..."  
"No no no, definitely not! I just-" he was blushing even more now. He looked really cute right now. "I guess I'm a little lonely." Takeda said suddenly. "I haven't actually been with anyone in years. Also I had too much alcohol." He said as he tried to walk away.  
"Hold on," I grabbed his arm pulled him close. "So you do want to?" I asked. I had too much alcohol as well obviously. Sensei's eyes studied me almost lustfully.  
"We cant...I-I don't want to feel like I'm making you." He tried. "Plus, both of us are a little under the influence right now we shouldn't-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his in an almost fierce motion. He responded immediately kissing back with a low moan.

It didn't take long for our tongues to intertwine into a sloppy desperate kiss. I pulled off his glasses and placed them on the table. Takeda's arms wrapped around my neck as he pressed his body up against me. He combed his fingers through my hair, pulling off my hair band. He was so short so a had to bend a little, wrapping my arms around his waist. I lustfully grabbed his ass. Takeda made a little squeaking noise. "Oh god." He broke away from the kiss with a gasp. "My room...my rooms down the hall." He panted.  
So I guess we're really doing this. Sweet. We stumbled clumsily to his bedroom trying to keep our lips connected every now and then. I was working on unbuttoning his shirt and pulled off his tie as well.  
My shirt also came off before the back of my knees hit the bed. I sat down while Sensei got on his knees in between my legs.

He tugged on my belt before swiftly undoing it. His hands brought out my half erect cock. "Wow...Ukai-kun," his eyes were even my lust filled than before. "Is all of this for me?" He said softly. Oh god, if he starts dirty talking me I don't think I'd last very long. He must have noticed my reaction and giggled. "Hehe, I'm sorry! I thought I'd set the mood. Did I turn you off?" He looked more seductive as he said it. He stroked me firmly.  
"N-no I love it, its sexy." I slid my fingers through his hair which urged him to use his mouth. Takeda's lips closed around me. His tongue swirled around the tip then licked the underneath. He kissed and licked all around while making hot noises at the same time. "Ngh...Sensei-"  
"Call me Ittetsu." He insisted quickly before continuing. Oh fuck that's hot. He sucked me into his mouth deeply while stroking the base, bobbing his head up and down.

"Shit, Sen-ah...Ittetsu...I'm gonna come!" I groaned. Takeda immediately took his mouth off.  
"Not yet! I want you to fuck me nice and hard tonight." He said breathlessly. I could have come from him just saying that. He got up and searched his drawer for something. I heard him curse under his breath. "Don't have any condoms. Your clean right?" He came back over with a bottle of lube in his hand.  
"Yeah of course I'm clean!" I protested. I obviously had sex the least amount of times than he has. I pouted.  
"Just have to make sure Ukai-kun~" he made a mischievous face as he held up the bottle of lube. He climbed into my lap. "Do you want to prepare me or do you want to watch me do it to myself?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered. I actually have never gone all the way with another man before. I was almost tongue tied.

"Th-that sounds hot, I wanna watch you." I stumbled over my words. I must be dreaming or something because this is ridiculous.  
"Alright," he stood and dropped his pants. He was completely hard. I also have never realized how thin and fragile he looked. I took the opportunity to place my hands on his hips and kiss his flat chest. It definitely wasn't the like s woman but he had the cutest little nipples I grazed my tongue over.  
Sensei moaned and petted my head. My hand boldly took his erection and stroked it slowly. "Mm...Ukai-kun..." he gasped. He bucked his hips a few times before pulling away from me. "I want you so bad..." he said hastily as he climbed on the bed on all fours. He spread his legs and brought lube coated fingers to his entrance.  
I caught the sight of the tattoo on his lower back right above his butt.

It was a dazzling monarch butterfly with pretty swirls around its wings. "I love your tattoo." I said as I lazily stroked his outer thigh.  
"Thanks, I got it on my eighteenth birthday." He told me. I guess that makes sense. {I wonder what Sensei was like back then.} I thought in the back of my mind.  
I was focused on how easily Takeda's fingers slipped inside. I've seen his ass before in that video but this is the real deal. I grabbed the bottle and poured some lube onto my hand. I wanted to try it too.  
With two coated fingers I added my fingers inside with a little effort. Takeda gasped and jerked his hips. "Ahh...U-Ukai-kun!" He pulled his own fingers out to grip the sheets.  
"Does it hurt?" I was almost panting as I thrust my fingers deeper inside. Takeda shook his head.  
"No k-keep going-hah!" His back curved a little.

"Y-you almost touched it! Bend your fingers a little more!" Takeda looked back at me as he pulled at the sheets beneath him.  
"Like this?" I curled my fingers like he said. Takeda threw his head back and arched in ecstasy. I got excited and thrust my fingers over and over to that one spot. He writhed letting out strangled noises and shuttering breaths.  
"Ahh! Haah...Ukai-kun! N-no more! I'm gonna come!" He pleaded. I took my fingers out quickly. Takeda turned to face me. "I want to ride you."  
This is so hot. I sat down with my back to the pillows as Takeda climbed over onto my lap. He brought the lube to rub on my waiting erection. He directed the tip to his entrance and pushed his hips down slowly. My head went back as he sank deeper onto my cock.  
"Oh my go...ahh..." I moaned incoherently.

Takeda went half way down until he sat down all at once. I cursed trying to kick the rest of my pants off. Takeda rode me with very languid movements moaning and quietly cursing to himself. He cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half lidded as he bit his lip sensually. "Ahh~ yes! Its so big and deep unn..." he moaned out loud. He rolled his hips and started bouncing on top of me. I groaned possessive before I grabbed his hips and thrust up into him forcefully causing him to gasp.  
Takeda put his hands on the short headboard and hold on for dear life as we both matched each other's desperate thrusts. Both of our breathing was erratic and it was the only thing that was heard other than skin smacking and bed squeaking. Takeda's moans were also sending me of the edge. He was loud and hot and it made me want to fuck him harder.

I pushed Takeda down so that his back hit the mattress and pulled his legs over my shoulders. Oh god he's so fucking flexible.  
The change in position caused me to ram right into his sweet spot. Takeda yelled out in pure pleasure. "Yes! Oh Ukai-kun! R-right there! Oh yes! Fuck me!" He begged loudly. I felt a little surprised from sensei's language but I didn't care right now cause it was fucking hot. His noises were similar to how he sounded in the video but a little different somehow.  
I could feel the tug of my climax coming. I refused to be the one to come first so I stroked Takeda's cock while pounding harder into him. "Ah...ah! Ah! I'm- I can't! Ahhh!" He screamed raking his nails up my back. His legs spasms as his cum squirted onto both of our chests.  
"Oh fuck...!" I cursed as Takeda's insides tightened around me.

I came shortly after he did, burying my face into his shoulder. I bit into his collar a little while emptying myself inside of him.  
I pulled out of him earning a groan from both of us. I laid down next to him so I wouldn't crush him. "I cant believe you and I just did that." I sighed.  
"Yeah I know...but I really needed that." Takeda moved closer to me and rested his head on my chest. "This is also my first time cuddling with someone afterwards." He told me with a small laugh.  
"Really?" I said as I pulled his body closer to my chest. I kissed his cheek sweetly. "I feel honored, Ittetsu." I purred as I could feel myself falling asleep.


End file.
